Tout d'orange vétu
by Selphie451
Summary: Oneshot Réponse au défi Orange sur Rouxattitude. Hermione feraitelle une allergie à cette couleur que son rouquin de petit ami aime tant ?


- Ho non ! S'exclama Hermione en secouant la tête avec détermination.

- Mais pourquoi ? Se plaignit Ron. Je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas !

- C'est justement là qu'est le problème ! Est-ce que tu t'es regardé ? Il est hors de question que vous alliez au mariage de votre sœur et de votre meilleur ami dans _Cet _accoutrement, Ronald Weasley !Gronda-t-elle.

Le rouquin passa une main dans ses cheveux et hésita un instant entre l'ignorer, répliquer ou obéir avant de finalement opter pour la première solution, s'esquivant discrètement en direction de la cuisine.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Ron ! Va te changer !

- Et comment tu comptes m'y obliger ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement menaçant, se maudissant aussitôt pour avoir déjà abandonnées ses bonnes résolutions.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment elle pouvait supporter un tel gamin et le dévisagea fixement:

- Crois-moi, tu préfères ne pas savoir !

Ron soupira, prêt à plaider sa cause:

- Mais pourquoi ? Redemanda-t-il en se plaçant devant le miroir du hall d'entrée.

- Ca ne fait pas sérieux, voilà tout ! Répliqua la jeune femme en venant se poster près de lui. Ce n'est pas un événement à prendre à la légère ! C'est important pour eux !

- Et en quoi ce n'est pas sérieux ? Questionna-t-il d'un air innocent en remettant sa cravate, seuls accessoire noir de sa tenue, en place. Je suis en costume ! Ajouta-t-il en réprimant un sourire.

- On ne s'habille pas en nuances d'orange pour un mariage ! Protesta-t-elle de plus en plus irritée. Et encore moins quand on est roux ! J'aimerais bien savoir d'où te vient cette horrible lubie de toujours porter du orange !

- Mais, chérie, en tant que joueur des Canon de Chudley je me dois de représenter mon équipe en toute circonstance !

Hermione poussa un cri de frustration:

- Rah ! Très bien, j'abandonne ! Tu es impossible ! S'écria-t-elle en allant s'asseoir dans le salon.

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit:

- C'est vrai ? Tu abandonnes ?

- Efface-moi _tout de suite _ce petit sourire narquois ou ça va mal aller pour toi !Prévint-elle ne le menaçant du doigt. Tu es insupportable !

Il éclata de rire et vint s'agenouiller devant elle:

- Tu fais une allergie au orange ?

- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que… trop c'est trop, cette tenue est ridicule, Ron !

Il acquiesça en souriant:

- Je sais…J'avais juste envie de te faire enrager un peu… tu es si jolie quand tu es colère… souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille avant d'embrasser sa nuque.

La jeune femme poussa un grognement et le frappa violemment au bras:

- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça uniquement pour m'agacer, si ?

- En fait…non… pas tout à fait…

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit écrin:

- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi…

- Ron…

Il ouvrit la boîte et révéla une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle était pendue un adorable cœur en ambre.

Hermione ne put retenir un rire:

- Orange… constata-t-elle, amusée et émue à la fois. Merci, il est adorable… Et pourquoi tu m'offres ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'offrir un cadeau à ma petite amie sans raison ? Demanda-t-il comme si elle l'avait offensé.

- Ron, pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle.

Il sourit et haussa les épaules d'un air faussement détaché:

- Bah je me disais que ça te convaincrais peut-être de porter un peu d'orange pour notre mariage et de me laisser en porter par la même occasion…

Hermione le regarda fixement, incrédule:

- _Notre_ mariage ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Ha oui, je suis bête, j'aurais peut-être du commencer par ça ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant un écrin plus petit de son autre poche. Voulez-vous m'épouser, Hermione Granger ?

Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche en découvrant l'anneau de fiançailles en argent, ornée d'une petite ambre, et acquiesça silencieusement, trop émue pour prononcer un mot.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'elle ne se sert tout contre lui en pleurant.

- Bon bien sûr, on va attendre un peu avant de le dire aux autres, déclara-t-il en riant, histoire de ne pas faire d'ombre aux jeunes mariés, mais… je pouvais plus attendre… et fallait bien que je te teste concernant l'orange dans mon costume…

- Je t'aime…et finalement… j'aime bien cette couleur aussi… murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, caressant amoureusement ses épais cheveux roux.

- Content de te l'entendre dire… Je peux rester habillé comme ça alors ?

- Non! S'exclama-t-elle en riant à travers ses larmes. Va te changer ! Et regarde sous le lit par la même occasion…

Il se releva, soudain curieux et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- Je reviens tout de suite, _femme_ !

- Ron ! Protesta-t-elle en riant.

Il lui fit une révérence et lui envoya un baiser:

- _Ma_ femme !

Il monta rapidement dans la chambre, se débarrassant de son costume orange vif et jeta ce cadeau de Fred et George dans son armoire en récupérant la cravate. Il sortit un costume noir, beaucoup plus sobre. Peu importait la couleur, il détestait vraiment mettre un costume…

- Il faut vraiment que je vous aime énormément pour porter ça, Miss Granger ! Murmura-t-il à haute voix.

Il s'agenouilla près du lit et attrapa une longue boite rectangulaire sous celui-ci.

- Alors, voyons voir ce que vous nous avez préparé, Miss Granger… Enfin… Madame Weasley… corrigea-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Il ouvrit la boîte et son sourire s'élargit encore:

- Je le crois pas…

Il retira la cravate orange du paquet et remercia le ciel de lui avoir fait rencontré cette femme incroyable… Elle l'étonnerait toujours…

Il enfila son costume et ajouta la dernière touche en mettant sa cravate qui jurait terriblement avec ses cheveux.

Il se regarda un instant dans la glace et sourit en voyant Hermione arriver derrière lui, une étole orange autour du cou…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire une remarque mais elle l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes:

- Je ne veux rien entendre !

Il s'inclina et lui fit un baise main:

- Vous êtes tout simplement ravissante…

- J'aime mieux ça… Bon allons-y, la future Madame Potter risque de ne pas apprécier si on arrive en retard…

- Oui et les femmes Weasley sont vraiment effrayantes quand elles s'énervent !C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu fera une parfaite Weasley, mon cœur !

- Ron !

Il éclata de rire et remit sa cravate et attrapa la main d'Hermione:

- Tu me frappera plus tard, allons-y. Ho, et, mon cœur ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, peu importe les couleurs que tu portes, aussi ridicules soient elles….

- Ha oui, ça tombe bien, parce que justement j'avais envie de me faire un tatouage avec l'emblème de l'équipe, tu sais c'est…

- Pitié, Ron, tais-toi… sourit Hermione.

Elle lui prit le bras d'un air faussement exaspéré et ils disparurent tout deux dans un craquement sonore….


End file.
